


Ice Cream Cake

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fixing Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly happy with a few bittersweet moments, Nobodies as an analogy for depression, Outside influence helping someone with depression, Post-depression grief, This series as an analogy for depression, Valentine's Day, making new memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Lea gets Isa a Valentine's Day gift to celebrate their reunion and cheer him up.





	Ice Cream Cake

“You're late, Lea,” Isa growled habitually from the counter, not bothering to look at his partner as the heavy door shut and light footsteps drew closer.

“Yeah, well, I decided to take a detour today. What're you working on?”

Suddenly, Lea was looking over his shoulder, chin resting on it as his arms wound around his torso.

“A keepsake, of sorts.” _Something to thank you for saving me, at a time when I couldn't save myself._

“Oh?”

Isa turned around, distracting the other with a quick kiss and lifting him off his feet for a moment.

“Alright, what have I done this time? Did I forget someone's anniversary? Or maybe _you've_ done something that needs fixing?”

“Not at all, unless you count yourself.” They shared a laugh, eyes as bright as their smiles.

Isa caught sight of sharp colours in his periphery, and he turned to scan the table.

“Flowers, Lea?”

“Well, roses are too common. I wanted something memorable.”

“Well, I doubt I'll soon forget the rainbow you've spread across our table. Mission accomplished. But what's the occasion?”

“Don't you know? It's only the most popular event this season!”

At Isa's clear confusion, Lea sighed dramatically, crossing to the table and moving them aside. Below them was a cardboard box, which he carried to the kitchen before handing to him.

Inside was an ice cream cake, shaped like a heart. “For my most precious memory” was scrawled across it in red. Isa's jaw dropped as he stared, but he recovered quickly.

“Just as long as it's not sea-salt,” he quipped with a smirk.

“Nah, vanilla. Just like you prefer.”

“...Thank you.”

“You can thank me later,” Lea grinned, kissing an upper edge of his scar softly. “So, when do we eat?”

“When you tell me what the occasion is.”

“You haven't figured it out yet? Every year, on this day, I would buy you a chocolate ice cream instead of sea-salt. Didn't you ever wonder why?”

Realisation slowly dawned on his face, the distant memories buried beneath years of nothingness beginning to resurface.

“Because it was a day to express your heartfelt desires.” He ran a hand through his hair, pieces of memory bringing old feelings with them. “After the ice cream, we'd watch the sunset from one of the retaining walls, then lie amongst the flowers and make up stories for the stars.”

“You _do_ remember!” Lea exclaimed, holding his gaze.

“Only just now,” Isa admitted with a grimace. Lea gripped his shoulder firmly, smile patient and warm.

“It's okay, it's slow sometimes. But you've got me to speed things up.”

“That I do. Even if you make more of a nuisance of yourself than help.”

“Ha, ha. As long as you know I _will_ help. So, can we eat now?”

Isa chuckled heartily as he cut the cake. “It's always about food with you.”

“Only when it's not about you.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the taste of the sweet treat. Whether for his recompletion, or for the pleasant company, it was the best thing that Isa had eaten in years.

“That was... wonderful,” he murmured, vibrant life returning to the room. Lea set his plate down, wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and nuzzled into his cheek.

“I know. Heh, I've been longing after one for a year now! But I couldn't let myself try it. Not without you.”

“I'm touched,” Isa whispered sincerely, tilting his face slightly to catch Lea's lips. “I must truly mean a lot to you, for you to forgo food for my sake.”

“Of course I care about you, Isa. You're my best friend. Always have been, always will be.”

Isa smiled, soft and bittersweet. They would never get back the years that they lost, but if Lea could learn to be happy again after everything that they'd been through, then so could he. Especially with his infectious laughter, so prominent now and full of _heart_. And so with a full belly, arms around his shoulders, and a closely-held hope in his heart, Isa let himself feel loved and content.

 


End file.
